The present technology relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a program. More particularly, the technology relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a program for controlling the performance of a predetermined application program in conjunction with the progress of AV content such as a TV program.
In digital TV broadcasting, not only the TV program broadcast service but also the so-called data broadcast service has been put into practice (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-50237). Studies are now under way to introduce more advanced services in the future into digital TV broadcasting using the Internet.
For example, the advanced services to be introduced into digital TV broadcasting using the Internet may include the service of feeding application programs or the like to receiving apparatus for control thereof or for control of an external device connected thereto in conjunction with the progress of AV content such as a TV program.